And So It Began
by dragonlord715
Summary: It was nearing the ball. Normally, Hermione would have been able to pick her own date, or such. But, in order to promote house unity, McGonagal had decided that the Head Boy and Girl had to go together. Which meant she had to go with a certain Slytherin. In Which Draco decides to be nice, and Hermione is a bit surprised to see it.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

"How about this design, do you think it works out with the rest of the theme?" Draco looked up, his eyes grazing over the design Hermione was holding up. He rolled his eyes, "If you want everyone at the dance to say, 'Oh, wow I love the tackiness of this!', you're right on track."

Hermione huffed in exasperation but turned back to keep sifting. If someone told Draco a couple years ago that he would be with Hermione Granger, the _mudblood _book-addict, in Hogsmeade, he would have burst out laughing, and hexed them for even daring to think such a thing. And yet here he was. Of course, it was only because of the planning of the ball. Not because he actually enjoyed spending time with her. Or anything of the sort.

They meandered down Hogsmeade, occasionally ducking into shops to get away from the cold, or when it looked interesting. Draco and a couple of his friends had switched over to the "side of the angels" near the end of the war. Yes, at first, it was a complete disaster but soon they all began to get along. And, even after the war, they still sometimes talked, although none of them would actually admit to getting along with all the _Gryffindors. _

"This tablecloth or this one?" Granger held up two. Draco scrutinized both of them, his silver eyes scanning each one and mentally holding it up to what else they had bought.

"That one." he said, flicking a finger at the one on the left. Granger's whole face lit up, and she grinned, "Great!" Draco felt a small smile coming to his face too. He couldn't help it. Her enthusiasm was contagious. Of course, he wasn't enjoying his time here at all. Nope. Not at all. They stopped at Honeydukes, and Hermione spotted her friends. She gave a random hand gesture and ran over to them. Draco rolled his eyes, and headed over to his friends. _And since when was she "Hermione" anway? _

"Hey guys." Draco drawled out as he came towards Blaise and Theo. They both turned to him, smirks alighting their faces.

"Draco."

"Malfoy."

To anyone else, it would have looked like it was just a greeting among colleagues, but Draco could see the twinkling in both of their eyes and he knew it was alive in his too. They had all been through a lot in the war.

"I finally got away from Granger, the crazy bookworm." They both smirked at him, as if they knew something he didn't.

"Poor dear." Theo said, grinning. Blaise looked sympathetic, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. Draco raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing at all.."

"Except that you fancy her." Draco quirked an eyebrow, and chuckled.

"Whoa there, you two. No need to get ahead of yourselves…" he said, still laughing. The very thought itself was preposterous. Yes, she wasn't that annoying any more. And yes, she was one of the few Gryffindors who he could have an intellectual conversation. And yes, she did fill out those school robes very well. And yes, she had become quite…. _Merlin's beard. _

It seemed that Blaise and Theo had realized what was going on through Draco's head and they gave him suggestive looks.

"What was that, Draco?" Theo asked.

"You were just about to admit that you...like...Granger…" Blaise said, drawing out his words.

"Are we twelve? I do not 'fancy' her." The two of them grinned evilly, obviously not believing him. Draco groaned. He knew that since the war, the three of them had become even closer and warmer towards each other in public, but _really. _This was entirely too much. He glared at them. They gave him knowing shit-eating grins.

"Guys…" he sighed. Theo put a hand up to his ear.

"What's that I hear Blaise?"

"I hear it too Theodore. Sounds like _denial._"

"Was this rehearsed and choreographed? Because great cooperation you two."Draco snarked. They fixed him with looks, like _Spill. _He gave them his best glare, usually reserved for first years who got in Draco's way. They didn't budge. His rescue came in the form of a bushy-haired, candy-wielding maniac in blue.

"Draacoo!" Hermione cried, sailing in holding up a box of candy. "These are so perfect! Look! They-oh hi Theodore. Blaise."

"Granger." they said simultaneously, Blaise her a courteous smile and Theo sending him a wink. Draco scowled at them.

"Look, Draco." she brandished the box at him. "It has sugar roses. We can use them as dessert. Or we can tie them in ribbons and use them as corsages, maybe?"

"Ask the house elves if their doing something similar. If not, owl order them. But don't buy them just now." Draco said, completely bussiness style. She grinned.

"Fantastic. I also got some other ideas from Harry and Ron, so we should probably go check them out if you're done here…" she said, looking at Blaise and Theo.

"Any ideas from the Weasel and Scarhead are bound to be terrible." she whacked him with the box. "Be nice! Anyway, meet you at the entrance of the shop!"

And she was gone. Draco turned and looked at his friends, who both smirked. He turned to go, but Blaise put out an arm and cleared his throat. He turned back.

"Look, mate, I know this sounds sappy, but we want you to be happy. After the war…" Blaise said, his crystal blue eyes completely serious.

"Just go for it." Theo said, clapping Draco on the back and beamed at him. And, coming from a Slytherin, such a show of affection was incredibly rare. Draco smiled back. Then he hurried after Granger.

She smiled at him as he approached, and as her hair was blown into his face, he caught a whiff of peppermint.

"New scent, Granger?" she flushed pink. Draco couldn't help but grin at how her emotions always were put out on display.

"It was too expensive for me anyway. It's 'Whiff of winter.' I just wanted a sample." she shrugged, but he could see how much she'd wanted the perfume. He made a mental note. _Whiff of Winter, eh?_

They strolled along Diagon Alley, Hermione blathering on about a bunch of random nonsense and Draco making noncommittal noises whenever she paused. His mind raced, as he looked around at all the shops, and made mental notes on whatever he liked and dragging Granger along too. Eventually, Hermione realized she wasn't being heard and kept quiet, letting a comfortable silence blanket them, only interrupted as either Hermione or Draco spotted something that could possibly be useful for the ball.

It took a couple seconds for Draco to realize that Hermione was no longer next to him. He turned back, and saw that she was going in to a shop. At second glance, it was a jewelry shop. _Did they need chandeliers or what…? _

When he went in, Hermione was looking at a necklace, which she put down the minute he looked at her.

"What..?"

"Forget it. Too expensive anyways." she gave out a wry chuckle. "I don't even need such flashy jewelry anyways." Draco quirked an eyebrow, and went to check the price. Expensive, but not really. It was a pretty little thing too, a peacock made out of amethyst and lined with silver, its feathers made up of diamond and emerald. He looked up at Granger. And of course, she was gone. Huffing, he locked eyes with the owner of the store who gave him a slight nod and a wink. Putting the necklace down, he looked down the street. Where was she? _Damn it. Women… _

**(A/N: And there's a Dramione fic! I've always loved this pairing. How do you like it? Please R&amp;R!) **


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**(A/N: And here's Part 2!)**

Hermione woke up to the smell of peppermint. Sniffing, she yawned and blearily opened her eyes. Looking around at all the decorations Hermione tried to remember where she was. _Oh! Christmas! _

Instantly, Hermione leapt out of bed, and pulling on a bathrobe, rushed to the small tree she had in the corner of her room. There was a tree in the common room, but both Draco and her wanted to open whatever presents they had received in the privacy of their own room. Well, sort of.

Hermione went to her small tree, adorned with little cats and books and other whatnot. She always loved this, although she missed opening them with her parents. Hermione let a small smile show on her face.

About fifteen minutes later, Hermione walked into the common room, with her new books (courtesy of Ron and Harry) and her new Weasley jumper (lavender with a silver H). She thought back to the anonymous peppermint perfume she had gotten. _Whiff of Winter. _It had been so expensive. Yet, someone... She shook it off. It was no doubt for her. After all, that's what the note said. But who?

"Oh. Granger. Didn't expect to see you down here this early." Draco's sleep-ridden voice broke Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and her lips parted slightly. She didn't realize how he managed to look so good in the morning. His disheveled blond hair was so perfectly _tousled _and his eyes, drowsy with sleep but yet _still sparkling so brightly. Merlin. _

"See something you like, Granger?" his pale orbs positively glowed and a smirk played across his face. She snorted.

"Hardly." _Maybe. _

"Well anyway, let's get to breakfast." He said, and brushed past her. She looked at his hand and realized he was holding the book she had bought him. It was on advanced potions and potions combined with healing techniques. Draco always did say he wanted to redeem the damage his father had made on people by being a Healer. She pointed and cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes." Draco looked down at the book and a small, _real (no not the smirk this was real and true and bright and she had brought it) _drifted across his features. "Thank you, Hermione."

And he was gone, his cloak billowing out behind him. _(Was that just something all Slytherins learned or what?) _Hermione sighed, "You're welcome." _He called me Hermione.. Does that mean...? _

The day passed by normally. She spent the day with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville. It was nice, it really was. A great dinner and everything, and yet nearing the end of the day, the food she had consumed earlier on sat heavily in her stomach. It was nearing the ball. Normally, Hermione would have been able to pick her own date, or such. But, in order to promote house unity, McGonagal had decided that the Head Boy and Girl had to go together. Which meant she had to go with a certain Slytherin.

At first she had fought this, and so had he, but McGonagal was extremely firm on it. So, they had to comply. _It wasn't as if she had managed to start crushing on him. _So of course, her emotions were a ball of knots. Ginny managed to pick up on that emotion when she zoned out, and squeezed her hand. Hermione shot Ginny a reassuring smile. Ginny grinned back.

"Don't worry, Mione. He won't recognize you when I'm through."

"That makes me worried."

"Aw, come on Hermione! It's like what those muggles say, relill!"

"It's 'chillax' Gin."

"Whatever."

Later, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't even recognize herself. Her hair was down, in long luscious locks. _With not that much Sleak-easy! Success! _Her dress had a halter top and was lavender. She wore earrings, but couldn't find a necklace good enough. _I wish I had that peacock...why does everything I want have to be so expensive? _Hermione had also sprayed herself with the peppermint perfume she had received for Christmas. Taking a deep breath, she made her way down the common room stairs. And there he was.

Draco looked up at her as Hermione entered the room. _Breath, Mione, breath. _He looked fantastic. His robes fit perfectly, and they were embellished with silver and he had a lavender corsage. Their eyes locked together as Hermione came to stand by him.

"You look good." he said, smoothly, smirking a bit.

"Not so bad yourself." she said, back. He grinned and reached for something behind his back.

"Here, I saw this in the store and I thought it would look good on you." It was the necklace. _The necklace. _The peacock one. _Merlin. _

"Draco, you shouldn't have." she said, flushing. He smiled. _Another genuine one…_

"Well, its not like I couldn't." _and there's the arrogance. _Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"And I see that you're wearing the perfume I got you as well."

"That was you?" Hermione asked, once again surprised.

"Who did you think it was? Weasley?" he said impudently.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"You wish, Granger."

And so it began.

**(A/N: This is my favourite Harry Potter pairing! It's slightly AU but not much. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate any reviews too!) **


End file.
